The present invention relates generally to sighting devices, and more particularly, to a weapon sighting device that permits the user to sight around corners.
Conventional pistols, rifles and man-portable anti-tank weaponsincorporate sighting mechanisms that do not permit a gunner to sight around a corner. Consequently, the gunner is exposed to small arms fire when attempting to sight and fire conventional small arms and man-portable anti-tank weapons. In a police SWAT team situation or in a military combat situation, for example, conventional weapons are aimed wildly around a corner so that the gunner does not have to expose himself to weapons fire. This has resulted in wasted ammunition, and very poor marksmanship.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a small arms and man-portable anti-tank weapon or rifle sight that permits the gunner to sight around a corner without exposing himself to enemy gunfire.